The purpose of this application is to request support for three years for the annual meeting of the Sun Valley Skeletal Tissue Workshop. The next meeting will be held in Sun Valley, Idaho, Aug. 13-18, 2000. Participation will be limited to 150-200 attendees to maintain the small group, workshop atmosphere. The Sun Valley Workshops have a 30 year tradition and originally grew out of an attempt to provide multidisciplinary training to younger scientists. The Workshops continue to emphasize active participation of junior faculty and students, but in recent years have been entirely supported through registration fees and industry donations. The Workshops have been successful in promoting interdisciplinary communication, and are unusual in that discussion time equals or exceeds time allotted for formal presentation. The goals of this proposal are to (1) provide a stable base of funding to support the Workshops in the presence of declining industry contributions and (2) provide additional funds to support student and junior faculty attendance. The goals of the Workshop are to (1) work toward a multidisciplinary basic and clinical synthesis of molecular, tissue and biomechanical processes related to the pathogenesis, prevention and treatment of bone disease; (2) develop a dialogue between basic and clinical investigators; (3) provide training workshops for junior faculty and students that help bridge the gaps between disciplines; (4) provide a forum for student training and the opportunity for junior faculty and students to talk with more senior scientists in a small group setting. Four sessions (Anabolic pathways for osteoporosis treatments, Stem cells, Marrow and osteoporosis, and neuromuscular mechanics/muscle bone relationships), two tutorials (Molecular biology, Biomechanics), one Poster presentation session, and a summary/general discussion session are planned. Session chairs and speakers have been identified. An Advisory Panel composed of 10 members, with broad gender, ethnic and student representation, has been formed. A plan is presented for supporting junior scientists and for encouraging interaction with other junior and senior scientists. There is a plan to distribute a written summary of the results of the workshop.